lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Code: QUOTE Logo Contest/Voting
Voting To vote, put *(number)/5 ~~~ under each person's name, with "number" replaced with a number from 1-5, 1 being lowest, 5 being highest. Each entry is individually rated. You cannot rate your own. And when ever you add anything please change the total. Wael *3/5 [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) *3/5 CL-Scyphozoa *5/5 --CL-Sector X 11:32, 21 February 2008 (EST) *5/5 Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:32, 28 February 2008 (EST) *4/5 THats the way uh huh uh huh I Liiiiike it with butter and milk. :) CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 09:07, 29 February 2008 (EST) *5/5 CL-Kremzeek! Total: 25 Sector X *2/5 [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) *2/5 CL-Scyphozoa *2.5/5 User:djf2014 *1.5/5 Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:32, 28 February 2008 (EST) Total: 7.5 Scyphozoa *3/5 [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) *2/5 Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:32, 28 February 2008 (EST) *1/5 It cannot look like the code wiki logo. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 09:01, 29 February 2008 (EST) Total: 6 EYEofXANA *4/5 [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) *2/5 CL-Scyphozoa *4/5 Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:32, 28 February 2008 (EST) 3/5 But It is ILLEAGAL IN CANADA ILLEAGAL IN CANADA. ;) CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 09:11, 29 February 2008 (EST) Total: 13 Bfahome *3/5 CL-Scyphozoa *5/5 Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:32, 28 February 2008 (EST) *3/5 Simple but to the point. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 09:03, 29 February 2008 (EST) Total: 11 D33deed33guy *4/5 [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) *4.5/5 Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 00:16, 29 February 2008 (EST) *5/5 CL-Scyphozoa *5/5 - You guys do realize we have to GIve a materalized roachter to the winner like for User:honneybee - CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 09:14, 29 February 2008 (EST) Total: 18.5 Extra Additions I know that D33 guy is now an infinitly banned member however his contribution is quite good (although I hate to admit it), I think that it should be entered aswell although I'll leave it to the durisdiction of the rest of the council. - CL-Scyphozoa 8:27 (GMT) 21st February 2008 :Even if he is blocked, I think his entry deserves a fair chance. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:22, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::Bada-boom, added. :) [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) That's all well and good, but some were rated more times than others. Should it be the average rating? [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) not really, mybe some people dont want to vote expet for the one they like???!!!! just say'n --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 09:30, 11 March 2008 (EST) Wouldn't Image:Codey quote.jpg and Image:Isthisgood.JPG cause copyright violations? CL-Sakura avalon 23:25, 17 March 2008 (EST) I think that this contest should end tommorow April 1st 2008 as voting has been going on since around christmas so I think the users have had their time to vote. Anyone else agree - CL-Scyphozoa 11:37 (GMT) 31st March 2008 :Well the scoring methods haven't really been finalized, have they? :/ [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ )